You Want What?
by Nuin
Summary: ONESHOT, Prequel to 'Revenge is Best Served...' Well, Everybody wants something in Life. The question is, What? Contains Tomb Robbers with a liking for Comics, Puppies who wants to borrow Cars and a CEO trying to court a certain Blonde.


**DISCLAIMER: **Welcome! I am Nuin and I will be your guide as we embark on this wondrous tour of Yugi-Oh and Yaoi-land. Now remember that feeding and petting the characters is forbidden at all times. I do not wish for them to run off with any of you, which would result in disabling me from writing the rest of the story. Please keep your arms and legs inside the moving vehicle as I do not wish to receive any lawsuits containing dismemberment of tour-guests. Thank you.

**WARNING: **May I also kindly remind you that this story is in fact a Yaoi-story. Which means lovers of the same gender. Anyone with restriction against this form of love is asked to please leave the premises as it will probably upset the characters. Now if you'll please turn to your right, I believe that we are in for a treat as the characters begin on a new story.

**NOTE: **Uh, Hi again. Well, this is another little ONE-SHOT by request from Swtdreams07 wanting a short story about Kaiba Seto's wooing of Jou. Here ya are!

**

* * *

**

**You want what?**

By Nuin

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, please?"

"I said no!"

"Honda, please?"

"No, Jou. For the last time I will not lend you my car, so that you and Yugi can go to that stupid comic convention in Osaka." Honda sighed while trying to put a mildly menacing glare at his friend. Jou however wasn't one to give up so easily, especially not for something like this. His all time favourite comics and cartoons characters all in one place at the same time. He had to go.

"Please Honda." He whined. "Ryou is coming as well."

"Since when does Ryou care about comics?" Honda looked baffled, the albino had never mentioned anything of the such.

"No, no Ryou, but his yami, Bakura. He really wants to go and Ryou allowed him to have control over his body for the convention."

"Bakura...likes...cartoons?" Honda stared a the blonde unbelievingly. Why did that not make any sense at all? Lets analyse this: Bakura a.k.a. the big bad Tomb Robber, an ancient spirit with homicidal tendencies, who was into killing and torture, liked the animated versions of drawn figures on paper that mostly little kids or in this case Jou liked. No, it did not make sense to poor Honda. The only reason he could come up with, was that the spirit was either beginning to become rather senile or he was just as crazy as Honda always thought the albino was.

"Uh huh." Jou said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right."

"So can we borrow the car?" Jou tried again.

"No."

"Why not?" He whined, Honda was supposed to be one of his best friends. This clearly wasn't part of the unwritten friendship treaty that every friend on the face of the planet had unanimously agreed to. Honda was supposed to help him and that meant lending Jou his car.

"Are you serious? I was apprehensive about it before. But now that I know Yami Bakura was going to be inside _my_ car, there's no way in hell you're going to borrow it!" Honda snarled and leaning back into his seat he closed his eyes in defiance, signalling that this conversation was over. Jou as well sunk back in his seat, but decided to sulk rather than trying to convince Honda to help him.

From across the table the duo's friends had silently been watching their conversation with mirth. Though Yami Bakura was seething from inside his soul room, thinking up various tortures to perform on the uni-spiked teen, his hikari however had denied him control of their joint body. Yugi was silently snickering, Anzu and Otogi tagging along with him.

Kaiba seemed to be ignoring the entire event, preferring to type up some documents on his ever present laptop. All the while he was casting small glances in Jou's direction. It had been nearly a months since Jou had returned to them, nearly a month since he had kissed the blonde and Jou hadn't mentioned it jet. Had he chosen to forget? No he had kissed back, hadn't he? There had to be something that attracted Jou to him. He had accepted the fact that Seto was hanging out with them on a daily basis now without second thought. Why hadn't he said something? Did he want to forget it?

Seto shivered inwardly, what if Jounouchi Katsuya did not _want_ him? Was that why he was being avoided? No. maybe Jou just wasn't accustomed to having Seto around just yet. Perhaps it had something to do with his experiences in the past. Jou had told them he had met Yami, Bakura, Isis and his own past incarnation. Yeah, right, him having a past life? But Jou had said so. Yami Bakura had verified his story. When the spirit had told them he knew about Jou's past adventures, Seto had felt the strange urge to throttle the albino thief for not telling them. Idiot spirit. In fact just about everyone, who was present the night Jounouchi told them what they wanted to know, had been sporting murderous glints in their eyes at the Tomb Robber's confession.

But Jou hadn't really said anything about his past incarnation, only that they were friends of some sort. Yami or Atemu Panseru had also been a friend, well how could they not? The two of them were friends even now several millennia later. But to Seto it seemed as if every time someone asked him about Seth, his past self, he would try to evade the question, especially when Seto himself was around. What had been going on between the two in the past? Had they been enemies, just as Jou and he used to be? Or Jou thought them to be. Was he transferring his hateful emotions from Seth to Seto? He had so many questions, but it seemed as if he would never really get any straight answers.

But he knew he had to make Jou his.

That was his main goal for the time being. Anything else be damned.

But how?

If the blonde wasn't even talking to him. How was he going to succeed? Kaiba's always succeeded in everything they do. This was not going to be any different.

Jou was still sulking, while he tried to quench the hurt by stuffing his mouth with his lunch. He glanced around the cafeteria. Who else had a car, but was willing to lend it to him, well knowing that Yami Bakura was going to be there? Honda was no go, evil best friend. Otogi would probably side with his boyfriend, evil conspiracy between lovers. Though the ebony-haired teen did have a really nice car, black leather interior and personal driver. Of course he wouldn't want Bakura near his car, especially if he was carrying a knife like usual. Speaking of leather interior. There was someone else with a car in his group of friends. Kaiba. But he would never ever lend something out to him of all people. Kaiba didn't like him, why would he then help him?

And what the hell was Kaiba doing?

Jou found the brunette stealing glances at him now and then. Short glances, shy and afraid to be caught, Kaiba quickly diverted his eyes away from the blonde every time he thought the other was looking. Well, well, well, this was interesting. Kaiba Seto might just have a tiny little crush on his favorite mutt. Jou smirked, then kicked himself mentally for even using the word mutt. Perhaps he could get that ride to the convention and maybe even get Kaiba at the same time. Lust was playing a major factor right now. He hadn't had sex since he left Seth behind and they had been up to it nearly every night. Talk about abstinence. Jou felt down right sneaky and crafty all of the sudden and decided to play the cards his Lady Luck had dealt him.

Jou then sat silently and very still, looking discretely at the blue eyed teen across the table, just waiting for the other to look at him again. He waited patiently. And then he got his reward, when Kaiba slowly looked his way. Their eyes locked and Jou sent him a little smile. Kaiba haven been discovered immediately diverted his eyes again, a faint blush on his pale cheeks. Jou laughed inwardly, this was fun. Finally he could get the upper hand of the older teen. Hmm. Was Kaiba shy or did only pretend to be? That raised a very interesting question.

He decided to test it out.

"Kaiba-kun?" He asked sweetly.

The other quickly jerked up at the mentioning of his name. "Y-yes?" He looked warily at the blonde.

"You don't suppose I could borrow your car to the convention in Osaka. I mean you have several, lending one out wouldn't make such a difference."

Kaiba stared incredulously at the teen. What?

Then Honda mixed into the conversation. "Jou, please, you're never going to get Kaiba to lend you his car. He would never do that, right Kaiba?" Honda looked expectantly at the male in question. Finally it seemed that Kaiba had regained his composure and had plastered a sly smirk on his face.

"I don't know, Honda. What's in it for me, if I agree?"

The others at the table stopped whatever they were doing at the moment and turned to stare at the CEO. A challenge uttered by Kaiba Seto directed at Jounouchi Katsuya. They looked from on to the other in curiosity. What was Jou going to do?

"Hmm." Jou placed a finger to his lips in contemplation. "What do you suggest?" He cast his own sly smirk back at the brunette.

"Now, what could you possibly offer me that is off any value to me?"

"You know I don't have any money, Kaiba." Jou sighed.

"I know you don't. But who said anything about money?" His eyed were locked on Jou's, sapphire clashing against gold in a silent challenge.

"W-what do you mean then?" Jou stammered, not liking where this was taking him. Damn it, he was supposed to be on top.

"I want something only you can give me, Katsuya." He deliberately used Jou's first name to make the blonde see how serious, he was about this. "I want you to go on a date with me."

Seated next to Jou Honda spluttered out the soda he had just held to his mouth seconds before. He glared at Kaiba. "You want what?"

"A date...with Jou." Kaiba said softly, fully aware of the stares he was getting from the tables occupants. Yugi looked rather smug and it was not Yami, who suddenly decided to take control. No, Yugi just sat there across from Kaiba, also next to Jou with the most self-satisfied and smug smirk one could produce, Kaiba smirked at him as if saying 'so you were right about me liking Jou'. But actually Kaiba couldn't really comprehend why the others were so shocked. He had after all kissed the blonde right in front of them.

"Hmm..." Jou looked to be contemplating this, before answering. "No." He wanted to see how far Kaiba would take this. it might have started out as a matter of him borrowing Kaiba's car, but now he had another agenda. So Kaiba wanted to date him? Well, he would have to work for it. Prejudice from peers was a problem Kaiba had to get over, a fear. He was afraid of rejection, Jou knew that. That was why he had never before allowed anyone, except his little brother, to be near him. But Kaiba was hard working. And if the kiss, they had shared the first day he was home again, was anything to go by, Kaiba also had to be a very passionate man. Passionate and set on getting what he wanted.

"Why not?" Kaiba asked, blue eyes never wavering from Jou's face.

"I don't do blackmail, Kaiba." Jou answered honestly.

"Blackmail?" He asked teasingly.

"Yeah, Kaiba. You know, blackmail, is where someone, such as you, oppresses someone else, such as me, with sensitive material to the latter." Jou glared mildly.

"Ah. Of course, but I see it as a win-win situation. You get something you want, as in borrowing my car, and I get something I want, as in your company for an evening." Kaiba smirked.

"And why would you want a date with me?" He smirked back.

Seto looked solemnly at the blonde, this was it. He knew it. He had to lay out his feeling on a silver plate for Jou to even devour or throw away in disgust. Kami, he hoped it would be the first. Jounouchi may have responded to his kiss, but that could have just been a spur of the moment, Jou could have been thinking that he was someone else. But he had to try. He was not keen on giving up, it wasn't something he did. Not when it concerned something he wanted.

"Because..." He took at deep breath. "Because I want you." There he said it, now he just had to wait for the other's judgement. He wished it would be the answer he wanted, needed. He so deep in thought that he nearly missed the answer, to him it only came out as a mumble.

"Excuse me?" He whispered.

"I said no. Kaiba."

Seto was shocked, he had imagined this situation many times. He would confess to Jou and the await his fate from the blonde's hand. He had often imagined the rejection he could get, he had actually been prepared for it, but reality was nothing like imagination. It was harsh. It struck him deep. And if he had been anyone else but who he was, he would probably have broken down and cried. But he was not anyone else, he was Kaiba Seto. He never gave up. And he wasn't about to start now. He decided to wait before he would try again, maybe Jou would warm up to him. After all he hadn't been around, when Seto slowly entered their group of friends. The others had gotten used to his presence, but Jou had not yet had the chance.

"Fine." He sneered, trying to put up the mask he had worn for many years. But this was the same mask that had been slowly chipped away by this new found friendship with the people surrounding the table he was sitting at. But the mask of complete indifference he would never be able to use to its full extent again, he knew that. He had been exposed to friendship for to long now. They trusted him and he for some reason, he had yet to figure out, trusted them.

The bell rang signaling the begin of the next lesson, the group parted in different ways, depending on their next class. Seto was suddenly relieved that he didn't have any classes with Jou for the rest of the day. It would give him time to recover from Jou's words, but then again also give him time to come up with enough courage to ask him again. He was not about to give up so easily.

A couple of days went by, Seto would ask Jou again and get another rejection. He would try to recover as quickly as possibly and then try his luck again. Two weeks had gone by this way. Seto was getting rather tied of this, but he still wasn't about to give up. For some reason it always seemed to him that Jou would give him little pointers in the direction that the blonde actually felt something akin to affection towards him.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, just after lunch that it finally became to much for Seto. He had tried to ask Jou to go out with him in private, in the company of his friends and on the way home, when he would escort the blonde to his apartment safely. He had had the distinct fear that if anyone outside the group of friends, friends that accepted his sexuality, would hear him, it would immediately spread to the tabloids. It could mean that narrow-minded people would refuse to purchase his company's merchandise. The stocks would then fall and his company could loose the people's respect.

But suddenly he didn't care anymore, if he couldn't have Jou, then his company and all his wealth meant nothing to him. Nothing if he couldn't share it with the blonde idiot that had wormed his way into Seto's being from the first day they met.

He walked down the hallway this Wednesday afternoon in search of said blonde idiot. Jou after all wasn't so hard to find, how many guys were there in the school that sported blonde hair? Not many and that's what made it so much easier for him to quickly carry out his carefully planned idea. It was now or never. He spotted the tell tale mop of golden hair by the boy's locker. Swiftly he made his way over to Jounouchi Katsuya, realizing that their friends were there as well.

The moment he was by the blonde's side, the small group all looked towards, some preparing to greet him. But they never got the chance. In one fluid movement Seto had caught Jou's hand and bent down on one knee. He gazed up into the golden-brown eyes seeing confusion, but also amusement. He breathed deeply.

"Jou, this is the last time I'm going to ask...I don't care what others may think of me now, down on my knees before you. But please. Go out with me. Just one time. If you don't like it then, I will never ask you again." He sighed bowing his head, once again awaiting the answer.

Suddenly he heard a small chuckle, he looked up to find it was Jou, who was laughing. He felt betrayed. Jou was laughing at him. He would never be accepted by the blonde. He would never...

A pair of hands had grabbed his shoulder and was hauling him up to his feet. He was confused, but refused to show it. He was met with warm honey colored eyes, eyes that were smiling at him.

"Hmm..." Jou began. "Took you long enough."

Seto looked bewildered. What?

"To forget that the opinion of those around you does not matter." Jou was simply smiling again or was it a smirk? But anyway Jou leaned in a gave Seto a quick peck on the lips, before drawing back, licking his lips. "So, Friday at seven good enough?"

Seto could only nod. A warmth spread through his veins, a warmth he hadn't felt in years. He felt truly happy or whatever it could be called, he didn't actually know. It was just there, beating against his chest in rapid movements. He was about to turn around to head to his own locker, still in a daze, when Jou's voice spoke up again.

"Does this mean that I can borrow the car for the convention?"

* * *

**A/N: **Like it? 


End file.
